


Halloween Party

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Nicknames, Party, jumpscares, scared reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Yesss you’re doing Halloween requests! How about a scenario of Spidey (PS4 version please!) and reader going to a Halloween party and Peter is dressed as Spider-Man and reader is dressed as Spider Gwen?





	Halloween Party

You had a few drinks, a few snacks. You chatted with a few of your friends that also attended the party and met new people. But it was getting a bit odd standing there, awkwardly holding your glasses and chatting to each other, so you and Peter took a walk around outside.

Suddenly, Peter giggled, and you glanced at him, wondering how he could ever see with his mask since you barely could see anything outside those small eye holes.

“What are you laughing at?” You pushed him a little, even if he kept giggling.

“Don’t you think the Spider-Girl costume is a bit too much, Y/N?” He replied cheerfully.

“What? I love my Spider-Boy so I’m his Spider-Girl!” You shrugged, just to click your tongue in annoyance at his costume. “Besides, speak for yourself”

“Excuse you, but it’s ‘Spider-Man’? If you don’t mind?”

“Sure thing. Sorry, Petey”

“Don’t call me…” Peter chuckled, and you could picture his cute smile under the mask. “You know what? I kinda like it, actually”

“You like me calling you Petey?”

“Yeah, it’s cute! Like you!”

“Aw, shut up” You were suddenly glad that you wore a mask, because you felt yourself blushing. “We’re at a Halloween party, we’re not supposed to be cute, we’re supposed to be spooky”

“Riiiight” Peter said in a terrible attempt at a spooky voice, wiggling his fingers in the air to give his words a mysterious tone. “Spoooooky”

“You are a nerd, Peter Parker”

“Thanks!”

You both chuckled, endeared by your interactions, and kept on walking around the party. It seemed like there wasn’t much of interest, so you feebly let your glance wander around. Until Peter eagerly held you by the arm and gently shook you.

“What?” You inquired, observing him and almost reading the excitement in his features even through the mask. You knew him well enough to realize he was looking forward to something.

Peter then pointed over to somewhere, and you sighed in exasperation as soon as your eyes fell over the very source of his excitement. A haunted house.

“Really?” You asked him tiredly. “You wanna go?”

“Yeah, it’s fun!” His voice went a little high-pitched in anticipation.

“I bet it isn’t even that scary” You rolled your eyes, but Peter nudged you.

“If’s fun!” He repeated, nudging you still.

“Fine” You linked your arm with his and began walking toward the place. “Just for you, Petey”

“Yay!” He leaned in to leave a soft peck on your cheek, which made you think that it was all worth it just for that. Besides, he was especially cute when he was excited about something.

*

There was a bit of a queue for the haunted house and you had to wait, but Peter kept you entertained. Maybe tickling you and being playful or just chatting or ranting about anything to keep your mind busy and not bored.

“Here we go!” He quickly held your hand and tugged at it to immerse the both of you in the spooky tunnel.

Darkness reigned around you, and Peter’s touch was comforting. Despite how skeptical you were at first, you felt tense as you waited for anything to jump at you out of nowhere. Something like a skeleton or a man wearing a mask or anything Halloween themed at all.

“You okay there, Y/N?” There was amusement in Peter’s voice. “You seem a little tense”

“I’m not tense” Just realizing you were squeezing his hand tight, you eased the pressure.

“Okay, if you say so…” He kept walking, letting you hold on to his hand still.

There was a brief silence as you advanced through the empty tunnel, expecting anything to appear at any moment still. Only the sound of your shoes echoed around the room as your eyes slowly grew accustomed to the darkness.

“Boo!” Peter suddenly shook you around, causing you to jump and flail around.

“Ah! Pete!” You slapped him in the arm, annoyed at his silly scare.

“Spooky, right?” He chucked, seemingly very proud of himself. “I knew you were tense”

“I said I’m not tense!” Just as you finished uttering those words, however, a skeleton finally dropped from the ceiling right in front of your faces and caused you to scream out loud. “Aaaah, dammit!”

You angrily shoved the skeleton away and ignored Peter as he sniggered beside you. Stomping your feet around, you walked with determination, ready for anything that might come. You weren’t going to get scared this time.

Suddenly, you felt Peter wrap an arm around you and shove you out of the way, just in time to get you away from the next jumpscare. A man wearing disgusting and bloody make up, screaming at the top of his lungs, was charging at you wielding a plastic knife. You yelped and sheltered on Peter’s chest as the man left. Your friend’s arms protectively wrapped around you.

“How did you know…? Why didn’t you get…?” You managed to stumble as you regained your breath and your heart recovered from the jumpscare.

“I’m Spiderman” He said simply, shrugging in an adorable way.

“Dammit…” You left the refuge that was his chest, but leaned on his torso and he gladly let his arm linger over your shoulders.

You felt the adrenaline pumping through your veins as you wondered what would scare you next. If only Peter didn’t have that Spidey sense it would be fair and you wouldn’t be the only one getting startled.

“Ah!” You yelped again as the loud noise of a storm echoed around you, lights flashing as well. “This isn’t fair, you don’t get scared!”

“I get scared for you…” You did notice Peter’s shoulders were tense, and his arm was squeezing you against him. You still tilted your head so he’d know you were glaring at him. “Okay, maybe I’m mostly amused… but I worry too!” 

“That’s it” You took his hand, also putting his arm off your shoulders, and made a beeline towards the exit.

“Y/N, you can’t do that! That’s cheating!”

“Well, I’m doing it! This is immature and stupid”

“You’re just saying that because it’s getting you real good”

“No it’s not” 

“I thought it wouldn’t be scary!”

“Shut up, Pete”

In response to your annoyance, Peter chuckled even if he allowed you to tug at his hand.

Soon enough, you were welcomed by the warm lights of the party, even if it was still night and there was a mild darkness surrounding you. But there was also loud music and chatter instead of the dead silence of the haunted house tunnel, only interrupted by the jumpscares.

“And you, mister, shouldn’t be laughing at me” You abruptly let go of his hand once you were out and angrily pointed a finger at him.

“Okay, okay… How about I make it up to you?” He leaned in and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

“That’s not enough, Parker” You muttered, trying to hide how flustered that made you.

“Oh, ‘Parker’, huh? I think I’m in trouble” Peter tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest, pensive. “How about I buy you dinner?”

“That’s better” You began walking to lead the way.

Peter chuckled behind you again, but this time you chuckled too.


End file.
